


Adoration

by Gayfishface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Deities, Exhibitionism, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Impregnation, Incest Kink, Intersex, M/M, Mating Rituals, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/pseuds/Gayfishface
Summary: The Revolutionary brothers and their borrowed pirate bodyguards visit a small village to pick up weapons. While there, they stay for a charming local festival.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the codependent Revolutionary Ace and Sabo AU, which might be my favorite thing I've ever roleplayed. Like pretty much all that I write, it's made for my rp partner. This go focuses on fertility rites and breeding festival filth, that's all. 
> 
> Frankly, all of this set up is going to be leaning towards filth.

The village they were visiting seemed honestly pretty normal, and had one claim to fame in the end. Well, besides the fact that they were proud, but quiet suppliers and supporters for the Revolutionaries. And _supposedly_ they also had the best cheese bread in the entire world. That was debatable, but it _was_ pretty nice. Their support for the Revolution _wasn't_ debatable, and was still pretty amazing. There was nothing like seeing white painted crates filled with weapons and decorated with pink and blue painted roses. Still, besides that one fact, the village seemed like any other warm cozy little one in the area.

And Zoro hadn't really believed it when he'd heard what that infamous event was, it seemed so off when he'd been gifted a free bottle of expensive sword oil, and was invited to help with decorations, if he had time to of course! They were adamant about guests enjoying themselves first. So that was a big part of why everything seemed to hard to believe, the people had been so average in behavior and agreeable. They dressed a bit modestly, had a home and family first policy, and there was a sort of charming white picket fence sort of look to the place,. Nothing in the two day visit he'd had before would have suggested that this place was famous for one of the most infamous sex festivals in the world.

It just seemed surreal and impossible, like something someone would say to smear the place rather than a fact. But it was indeed a fact.

 _To live is to breed_ was the motto that the festival was built on, a tradition spanning well over one hundred years to this date. The had a patron deity that was both man and woman in one, and it demanded births in it's honor. So once a year, the village drugged themselves stupid after sending the children away to a neighboring village and fucked in the streets like animals while music played and wine flowed. Any couples with even the slightest chance of ability to conceive together were expected to rut like beasts in heat, while those who couldn't were still encouraged to publicly show their lust in support of the new parents to be.

And they took this event _seriously_.

The music made Zoro's head feel fuzzy. It _sounded_ like sex. He knew that even the wine was slightly laced, they'd been warned about it and drank anyway, leaving him feeling just a little numb and strange. Sanji shivered against him, angry at his own feelings about this, and both of them were locked in focus on their captain's treasured older brothers as they fucked in the street under a pergola covered with flowers. They were practically celebrities, at least with the amount of attention paid to them. And they'd been at it for at least an hour, both heavily drugged on aphrodisiacs and their bodies covered with the ritual paints that marked them as participants to the festivities. Ace had been heavily decorated as a potential bearer participant, and had a crown of flowers on his head, and both were so comfortable with this due to the drugs that they didn't seem bothered when an older woman came by to check them for signs of success. She petted Sabo's hair, smiling gently, and leaned Ace back a bit to get a better look. She seemed pleased, and added a mark in that same golden paint that swirled on his belly and then trailed down to his slit, and while Zoro couldn't hear what she was saying the whole incident was confusing and _arousing_.

And he was hard as _hell_. His capacity for shame was not what Sanji's was, he wasn't the type to freak out about a little voyeurism. But they were here for a _reason_ , this wasn't a casual time where they could let fuck around as they pleased. Their bodies were responding, but they were here as part of a _job_. They weren't supposed to let go like that, and Sanji was so _closeted_. But watching Ace kiss Sabo while seated on his cock did something for Zoro, and while he didn't put any stock into a magic demi-god that knocked people up who fucked on a certain day, he knew that Ace and Sabo were getting off on it anyway. And _he_ was getting off on _them_ getting off.

After a moment, he pressed a hard and insistent kiss that ended with a bite against Sanji's neck. It wasn't about getting worked up or trying to coax him. Zoro wanted sex, and _now_. He felt like he was going to die unless he got his dick into something, or something inside of him, he didn't care what happened he just need to come.

"Come on, cook. _Touch me_."

Zoro was starting to think that maybe the wine had more of that drug in it than he thought it had. Because he was breathing incredibly hard, pressing up against Sanji in an impatient way that he normally wouldn't do. Zoro had spent months getting his boyfriend to unclench, and apparently it was fine to throw that all out the window today regardless of results. And that was acceptable in the end, it seemed, because Sanji's hands were at Zoro's sash and pulling it undone. Then those skilled fingers busied themselves with pushing up the haramaki, moving it for easy access. And finally Sanji opened Zoro's pants and freed his cock and stroked. He was pressing up against Zoro, nibbling against his jaw, acting as if he was getting off from using his hands on his lover. Every inch of Zoro's length was worshiped, and he finally dropped to his knees to take Zoro into his mouth. Sanji normally required no small amount of attention focused on him to get himself anywhere near Zoro's dick, but the drugged wine was lubricant for frazzled nerves and let him out of the closet-short term. And while Sanji's first attempt at a blowjob was clumsy and unskilled, Zoro was beyond pleased. Sanji was flush faced and drooling around Zoro's arousal, visibly pleased with himself, and Zoro enjoyed that more than polished technique. And Sanji finally just grabbed ahold of the pushed up haramaki, using it for grip as Zoro started to thrust into his mouth.

Zoro had no chance of lasting long after that. A few more good firm thrusts into that willing mouth and he came. Sanji wasn't used to this, and he gagged and pulled away quickly, grabbing at Zoro's dick with his hands and aiming him on his face. Purposefully making sure that he was drenched and his suit splattered with come. It was lewd, absolutely obscene, seeing Sanji grin with semen dripping out if his hair and that crisp black suit dirtied.

"My turn, Marimo. Undress me. Let them get a good look at what you've not even seen all of."

Zoro dropped to his knees, lapping up his own come from Sanji's face first, before obliging. He was still fucking _hard_ , refractory period was a phrase he didn't know, but didn't have much of as a rule anyway. And with this aphrodisiac, it might as well not even _exist_. And out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Ace was pulled upright by by one of the elders of the village, and a bowl was placed between his legs to catch semen and juices as an offering by Sabo. And that might have gotten him to pull a little too hard on Sanji's shirt in response. He might have ripped off some buttons as he watched them pour a powder into that bowl, one of the women working fingers into Ace to please him while another cuddled against Sabo while they waited for something to happen. Zoro might have broken Sanji's belt buckle and several belt loops as the group erupted into praise, cheering and crying out prayers to their god as they poured out now golden liquid before the statue, and he might as well have shredded Sanji's pants as he tried to remove them as Sabo pulled Ace back down and on top of him for _more_.

The music twisted and swelled. And Zoro swore in that moment he could hear voice egging him on, telling him to celebrate and rut, because the god had gotten it's first success of the year. These drugs were insane, he was fucking hallucinating and his cock was leaking ridiculous amounts of fluid and he was absolutely going to publicly fuck because it was the right thing to do. Sabo and Ace needed their support, didn't they? What kind of friend would he be if he didn't go all the way with the ceremonies now?

They were just here for this, weren't they?

There was no mission.

There never was.

It was just about Sabo and Ace having a baby, for the festival's god. And Sanji and Zoro were supporting them through their love, like any good friends should. That's what things were like, weren't they? They weren't really rivals or spiteful, there was nothing closeted or difficult, they'd been waiting for this to finally go all the way.

Zoro felt like he was drowning. And he liked it.

And as he turned Sanji around against the wall and shoved his tongue right into the little hole that he'd _never_ been allowed to touch before, he hoped that someone was watching them with half the enthusiasm as they'd felt watching Ace and Sabo 'breed' for that secret god.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Ace have decided that Sanji and Zoro are their best friends and should be let in on their fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn. Thatse it.
> 
> Unbetaed, will correct typos as I can.

" _Slut_."

Zoro side-eyed Sabo with something akin to judgement, and also something close to surprise. He'd _never_ heard that horrible word spoken quite like that before. It was jarring, unsettling, and arousing. Just like this whole situation was, when it came down to it. Not that Zoro wasn't enjoying the pleasure that he was experiencing, he just didn't know how he really managed to get himself so caught up in this. He and Sanji were friends with Sabo and Ace, sure. But friendship didn't mean all of them sharing Ace in the back room of the seediest bar Zoro had ever had the displeasure of visiting.

Sabo's hand was in Ace's hair, running gloved fingers through dark waves as Ace took his cock to the hilt in his mouth, nose brushing up against the pale curly hairs there. He didn't suck at first either, Ace just held Sabo's length inside of him and breathed through his nose, adoring his brother and letting him pet and praise his efforts. It was such an inappropriately sweet moment, full of tenderness, and it really was throwing Zoro off. Zoro got kink, sure. But he wasn't really used to demeaning adoration and worshipful _using_. Sabo called the shots, told Ace what to do and Ace did it without question. But Zoro had a feeling that if Ace so much as tensed, that if he showed any sign of uncertainty, Sabo would maul the two of them and then himself to prove to Ace that he was loved and respected.

Sabo might have called Ace a slut, but he didn't mean it that way.

Sabo's eyes were so soft, his expression entirely gentle and _loving_. And his voice sounded the same. He might as well have called Ace darling with how adoringly he spoke that word. The love that the two sworn brothers had for each other was intense, a burning force that pulled them to each other in a way that Zoro felt was pretty unhealthy. And yet, despite his ideas of what was unhealthy or not, what was wrong or not, he was still here with Sanji accepting what the two of them offered.

He was so _fucked_. His personal limits really had gone lax since that festival. And he could try to blame Sabo and Ace, but they weren't the ones who unzipped his pants for a handjob. He had no one to blame for this but himself.

"You're such a good slut for me, aren't you Ace? And such a pretty one. I love you so much."

Zoro fought the urge to buck his hips upwards into Ace's hand, he was working it over Zoro's length a little more firmly after Sabo's love struck statement. And it got harder for him to behave himself and just let Ace do his job as Ace continued in his task. A handjob was a handjob, until it wasn't. And Ace's sheer level of skill was _insane_. It was just a hand around his cock, but Ace made it feel like so much more than that. And Zoro knew that if he had two cocks inside of him, he sure as hell wouldn't be getting an additional handjob done right.

Sanji was behind Ace, gripping his hips with a brutal strength, slamming his cock inside of the cunt that Zoro _knew_ that Ace didn't have when he first met him. And they'd been going at it for a while now. When Zoro lost his virginity he lasted less than a minute, the feeling of a warm opening surrounding his dick was too much to handle and he'd come almost immediately. And he still came quicker than he'd like, thankfully he hardened quickly and had the stamina to make up for it. Sanji though? Sanji was a master of pacing himself. He'd get close, and slow his motions, keeping Ace on the edge and desperate for more. He could see how much Ace loved it, he could hear the wet sounds when Sanji snapped his hips especially hard, and when the thrusts were exactly how he wanted it Ace grasped Zoro a little more firmly and with a little less finesse.

Damn, it was good. it was a little messed up, but it was good. It was the festival's fault, somehow. Or that Okama ally they had was to blame, maybe. None of this made sense. His head hurt _thinking_ about it. But sense didn't get him off, and sense wasn't jerking his cock, and sense wasn't being fucking spitroasted by his brother and friend. So Zoro stopped being concerned with what was right or wrong or what made sense. he was rocking up into Ace's talented hand and watching Sanji fuck the first pussy he'd ever had in his life. It was too good for thought, nothing but pleasure existed in this room.

Zoro was content to stop thinking for a minute. But Sanji kept looking to him with a questioning expression though. It was sweet and unsure, like he wanted Zoro's approval as he fucked Ace. He already had permission, this had been discussed and both were on the same page about it, but there was something in the way that Sanji jerked as his thrusts became more erratic and his eyes stayed locked on Zoro's own that made it really hard for the swordsman. Staying still was impossible at this point, staying quiet not even an option. And Zoro gritted his teeth, and rocked into that warm hand, and he knew that he wouldn't last. Not with how Sanji was looking at him, bare cock fucking Ace without any protection while his boyfriend, brother, _whatever_ watched.

" _Shit_ , gonna cum."

Sanji groaned, and started to pull out. But Sabo, still relaxed and casual, just smiled at Sanji before speaking.

"It's alright. You can finish inside of him. And you _should_ , he loves how it feels."

Sabo kept lazily fucking Ace's mouth, tone casual and easy. Like this was any other task. It was the same comfortable way of speaking that Sabo used when checking in on a shipment, or making sure that a friend had gotten to a destination without any trouble. To him, this really wasn't anything worth raising an eyebrow over.

"It really is okay, Sanji. You don't have to worry about anything. Just enjoy him, he'll come when you do."

Sanji nodded and kept going, slowing himself down once more for another try at holding off his orgasm. Ace's mouth was occupied so it wasn't like he could really comment anyway about it. Sabo started to really focus though, and grabbed Ace's hair hard and changed the pace so that he fucked Ace's mouth in time with Sanji's movements. Ace made a choked noise around Sabo's dick, and sped up on Zoro's cock, heat rising from his skin in a way that was just short of uncomfortable. And that's what threw him over the edge, that unnatural heat and the way that Sanji looked as he bit down on his lower lip and kept thrusting. Zoro came hard, spilling over Ace's hand with a stifled curse. And Ace kept moving, fingers catching as much of Zoro's cum as possible, smearing it onto his lips and clit with his now free hand as he played with himself.

Zoro groaned, and his cock twitched in interest. Even so quickly after orgasm, he'd probably be hard again soon at the show of sheer filth presented to him. Ace and Sabo were something else. And now that he was relaxed and sated, he could sit back and just watch Sanji, Ace, and Sabo finish up. He wanted to see his boyfriend cum inside of Ace, he wanted to see Sanji's expression when he orgasmed. And the idea of Sanji filling up Ace's cunt with seed had it's own appeal too. If the brothers weren't worried about unprotected sex and Sanji finishing inside, Zoro certainly wasn't either.

Sanji still had concerns, though. He dug his fingers into Ace's hips bruisingly hard, trying to get himself together mentally enough to talk again.

"You sure it's okay? I can pull out, no problem. I _mean_ it. I can hold off."

Sanji's flushed pink face was so _cute_ , and he was so hot when he was letting go and enjoying himself. Zoro loved him regardless, but his lover was usually so repressed and uptight. Like this though, when he was really having a good time without his issues affecting him, that made Zoro need him. Sanji was beautiful inside of Ace, all mussed hair and bedroom eyes, sweat dripping off of his forehead and running down his neck and arms from Ace's body heat. Zoro grabbed at his own dick so he could help jerk himself back to hardness. Because if he didn't get inside of Sanji tonight, he swore he was going to go insane.

Or fuck, Sanji in him.

Or _both_ , he wanted both and needed both.

Sabo answered Sanji, distracting Zoro from his thoughts, audibly happy to put his fears at ease.

"Of course I'm sure. He's already having _my_ baby. That's why we're doing this. It's a celebration. You were there when the child was conceived, so I thought you should be there to celebrate us finding out about it."

That got Sanji to jerk hard, and he made a noise that was half-sob and half-yell as he slammed forward twice more and came. His weight was entirely on Ace, hips spasming as he tried forcing himself in further mid-orgasm. Zoro could not have imagined a prettier sight than that. Sabo rocked his hips up and held Ace's head down as he literally forced his seed down his beloved brother's throat. Sanji pulled out after a moment, and fell back onto the floor. Sabo allowed Ace to stop, and caught him so he wouldn't collapse on shaking legs.

"You're trembling, Ace. Was he that good? Let me see."

Zoro watched as Ace was kissed, and then flipped around, his entrance examined with gloved fingers. Sabo spread him open, and waited.

"Zoro, _look_."

Zoro was leaning over before he could stop himself. Yes, he was given permission to play and touch, but knowing that Ace was pregnant made him feel uncomfortable somehow. Like he was taking advantage of him, suddenly. No matter how foolish that was in the scheme of things, it didn't matter. Zoro was honestly starting to worry about what power Ace had here. But he looked none the less, curiosity ripping through him, and Sabo's gloved thumbs spread Ace further to show off what he was so pleased about.

And gods, Zoro groaned at the sight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Sanji wandered over slowly, and leaned in to get a look as well.

"I didn't hurt him, did I?"

Zoro pulled Sanji into his lap, grasping Sanji's cock to stroke it firmly while they looked.

"No, but you really filled him up."

Sanji's cum was dripping obscenely out of Ace, dropping onto Sabo's gloves, some of it catching and sticking, but the sheer amount was something to behold. Ace was trembling, back arched, literally biting onto one of his hands to keep quiet. Whatever dynamic they had together, Zoro didn't understand it, because if this was supposed to be shaming Ace it wasn't working that way. But there was also none of the traditional master and slave bullshit that he was used to with bdsm either. The brothers were so fucking confusing...

Regardless, it was hot as hell.

"Ace, do you think it looked like that at the festival? Maybe the first time, but after that there was so much more. I just couldn't leave you alone. I had to have more of you."

Sabo scooped up what was coming out of Ace, and rubbed it right back inside of him.

"Just like I have to have more of you now."

And just like that, Ace was pulled up onto Sabo's cock, and there was no wait in time between Sabo's thick length impaling Ace and Ace being brutally fucked. Sabo held him in position, the squelching sounds of Sanji's seed and Ace's wetness were impossible to ignore, and Ace just leaned back against Sabo and let him take control once more. Zoro could really see this time how much Ace loved this, though. There was no denying the pleasure he felt, eyes half closed and soft moans coming from his open mouth, Sabo's hand holding him still, Ace's body nearly limp in his grasp.

Zoro had a feeling that both he and Sanji had ceased to exist for the time being. So he pulled Sanji around so that he was facing Zoro, and continued to jerk him off.

"Do you have any idea how hot that was?

Sanji groaned, and pressed his cock against Zoro's own, using both hands to circle them both. It was so easy to just move against each other this way, Ace's juices and Sanji's spill slicking up their motions and making it easy to rub against each other. Sanji finally rested his head against Zoro's shoulder so he could watch Sabo fucking Ace while he rutted up against Zoro's dick. And only then decided that it was worth actually answering Zoro's question.

"What? Me fucking the hell out of him, or my cum coming out?"

His voice was a little less arrogant than intended, not quite as taunting as it might have been otherwise. And Zoro rocked against him hard, grinning as the gentle rivalry came back up between them. This time, it was in play though. Enough sex and a built bond between them made it hard to go back to anything with any real venom.

"Oi, you think, I was talking about you at all? Don't flatter yourself, eyebrows. I was talking about Ace."

Sanji snorted, and then made a softer sound as Zoro kissed the top of his head while keeping up the pace.

"I got to be inside of him, mossball. You were only good enough for his hand. So what does that say about you?"

Zoro reached a hand around to Sanji's ass, fingers playing at his hole instead of answering. Unlike Sanji, who got distracted easily, Zoro was able to keep to multiple tasks at once with the same level of skill. And Sanji glared, half-heartedly at best, trying to puff himself up and act like he wasn't this distracted by Zoro's fingers.

"That's _cheating_."

Zoro was about to respond with a retort, when Ace got loud. Sabo was _pistoning_ into him, fucking him so hard that Zoro winced. It didn't look pleasurable at all, it looked _agonizing_. But Sabo kept up the crushing pace, Ace's head tossed back and tears running down his face and the wordless cries starting to turn into begging. Sanji's hips moved a little faster watching, but Zoro couldn't decide if this was a turn on or a turn off. Sabo wasn't much gentler when his went to Ace's clit, rubbing fast and hard, there was no way Ace was going to come from that. Sanji sat up a little, motions slowing and then ceasing. This was nothing like the festival snuggling and fucking, they were so gentle looking there. But before either of them could speak, Ace _shrieked_ , loud enough that even with the music going in the bar it was disruptive. He came hard, spasming on Sabo's cock, fluids squirting around gloved fingertips while the sound of slamming came from the wall that separated them from the rest of the bar.

Ace passed out, and Sabo reached over and slammed back against the wall _harder_ , enough that Zoro could hear glass clinking and something clattering as it fell. All noise from that side ceased, and after moment the music continued and it was if nothing had happened. And Sabo picked Ace up off of him tenderly, cradling his beloved brother in his arms, before standing again. Zoro figured this meant it was time to go, and they were expected to get dressed entirely again and head out. Sanji pressed a little kiss against Zoro's face when Sabo wasn't looking, and while they weren't finished, they could get their own room before the night was over.

Sabo however, had no intention of cleaning or dressing Ace. He laid him down on the single tiny bed in the room, making sure that he was as comfortable as possible. And then he went down on him, mouth between his legs, a hand reaching for up to rest on his belly. And before long, Ace was moaning softly, even if he wasn't awake. And Sabo repositioned himself, and rubbing his arousal against cum sticky lips a few times before slipping inside of Ace's well used cunt.

And that was when Zoro was done. Sanji couldn't handle this anymore either. It just seemed wrong, this was rape in Sanji's mind. But when he stood up to stomp over, Sabo turned and grinned.

"You can't touch him when he's like this, sorry. Ace only allows me to fuck him when he's not awake."

Zoro blinked.

"So he lets you do shit like this to him when he's passed out?"

Sabo groaned, hand pushing Ace's legs further apart so that he could move easier.

"Of course. He's mine, and I'm his. You can ask him when he wakes up if you want to. But that might be a while. So maybe you two should take advantage of the room while we have it."

Sanji made a sound that was impossibly frustrated. And Zoro was still uncomfortable, watching Sabo go another round on Ace after fucking him literally unconscious. But dammit, it was still hot to see, especially knowing that Sanji had come inside of that beautiful pussy before Sabo had fucked it. He didn't blame the festival, he didn't blame the okama ally who had frightening powers, he didn't blame anything but his own lust. Repression was a bitch, and holding back so long made Sanji willing to throw himself into more than he'd admit that he'd do.

He wasn't going to deny himself this. Besides, he'd already fucked Luffy's pregnant brother who was knocked up by his _other_ brother. It's not like this could be weirder. Sabo tilted his head towards where there was just enough room on the other side of the bed for one of them to lay down next to them. And arousal overruled common sense once more. Zoro leaned over, watching without any effort to hide his gaze, before turning towards Sanji again.

"Hey, eyebrows. Giving or taking?"

Sanji went red, it didn't matter that they were in the middle of group sex, direct questions like that always got a good reaction out of him. And he watched Sabo thrust into Ace for a moment more before making up his mind and settling on what sounded right.

'I could give again. But you haven't been inside of anything tonight. So this round's on me."

Sanji sat himself down on the bed next to Ace, gaze fixed onto the brothers as he worked the rest of his clothing off. The only one who'd been naked in any real sense before this was Ace, otherwise it was about moving clothes enough to get the what was important for the actual acts exposed. And as Zoro came up and pushed him back into the same position, both of them looked towards Ace who was drooling onto the bed. His expression was muted pleasure, he was visibly happy in his sleep even if there weren't a lot of shows of enjoyment otherwise, and Sabo's grunts and growls were unsettlingly appealing.

Shit, the man fucked like a beast.

And the brothers had no limits.

So as Zoro knelt by the bed and forced Sanji's heels up onto it, all Sanji could really do was watch with guilty arousal as Ace's sleeping form was used beside him. That wasn't what really got him in the mood again, though. It was the sweet adoration, how Sabo keep staring at Ace's face like he'd burn down the heavens and steal the moon for him.

They really were amazing. But Sanji was pleased with the calmer form of lust between Zoro and himself.


End file.
